The Mountie
by Progota
Summary: As the nations gather at a Hockey game in Canada they wonder who this masked 'Mountie' player is and how he easily beats the crap out of Russia's players! And much to thier suprise if there's an alliance in the near future there screwed!A little RusCan.


**Progota: I LOVE CANADA AND HETALIA! SO i wrote this cause snapped and seme canada is compelely sexy and brings my inner perverted fangirl out! SO here is canada scarying the crap out of the nations and becomeing friend with russia...a little bit?**

* * *

><p>The nations all gathered together at a large hockey arena in Canada completely confused. They all had received a letter a few days back with directions to it and a ticket to watch he hockey game being held that night. Some considered not going but seeing as other were going they decided to tag along as well.<p>

So literally the world was attending this seemingly unimportant hockey match.

They all spoke to each other some confused as to how the game is played and others out of boredom from waiting. Finally the lights switched off and turned on once again. This time focused on the ice.

"SORRY FOR THE WAIT, EH!" The announcer started "NOW WHO'S READY FOR SOME HOCKEY"

The crowd erupted with cheers and some nation cheered, some clapped, and others didn't seem interested.

"OH ALMOST FORGOT TO MENTION THAT TONIGHT WE GOT A SPECIAL GUEST" That got their attention. The all straightened in their seats as most of the people around them cheered knowing who it was already.

"NOW GIVE IT UP FOR THE MOUNTIE!" The crowd erupted as most of the nations almost broke up in laugher.

"The Mountie!" America laughed "Who would be named the mountie" Most of the crowd gave them a disappointed look seeing as they were from Canada and wouldn't understand. Finally the special guest came out sliding onto the ice enjoying the loud applause at showered him. Finally when all the teams lined up, reviewed their strategies and got into position, the game began.

The nations seemed a bit confused. The supposed 'Mountie' was a lot smaller than the rest but seemed to be put in front of the rest. That when everyone, excluding the fans, mouths dropped. Russia's team slid onto to the ice and also lined up.

Now that they say all the nations turned to where Belarus, Ukraine, and the Baltic's sat.

"Looks like Big Brother Russia's team are going to play!" Belarus said happily, looking as creepy as it was. Noting that Russia was sitting with the his team players cheering them on with a smile.

"Against Mathew though, who do I go for?" Ukraine sobbed stuck between her best friend and her brother.

"Now that you mention it where is Birdie?" Prussia asked looking around.

"Mattie?" America asked "Dunno he said he had something to do."

They both shrugged and turned their attention back onto the ice. The referee repeated the rules before throwing the puck onto the ground. Then war began. The Mountie quickly stole the put and passed it to another team mate before skating around the tall Russian player. He skated expertly across the ice and dodged any hit or trips along the way. They scored one and the crowd went wild.

After a few more plays the nations had chosen there sides, most were 'going' for Russia since Belarus threatened then with her knife if they didn't, and began to cheer along with the crowd. Soon enough it was a close tie and not a lot of serious fights broke out. A few minor that made the crowd cheer louder and gave the players a few bruises but not too serious that would get any one injured. The nation has to admit who ever sent them these tickets was a pretty nice guy/girl because there were enjoying this.

Finally the teams met a tie and things were getting rough. The puck was thrown and once again 'Mountie' took it and passed it. The player took it eagerly and started to skate to their side with the protection of another player. Though only a few feet away a Russian player slammed the Canadian's protection into him losing the put and forcing both to the ground. The Russian players scrambled to take the puck but failed as the 'Mountie' easily glided past them and as if it was game of air hockey hit it to a wall. It expertly bounced out with force and somehow when to score the winning point.

The crowd went wild but Belarus shrunk in her seat as her Brother lost. America and the other Allies along with the Axis crew could already see the dark aura that surrounded an angry and pissed Russia. They all noted not to talk to him at the next meeting for he might try to kill them. Ukraine cheered silently in fear of her sister and brother, though the other nations that hated Russia cheered on along with the crowd.

It was all fun until they saw paramedics on the ice then the crowd were filled gasps and worried looks. They watched as the two Canadian players were carried out in stretchers. The Russia team laughed as the others team's pain and loss. They didn't win but they were glad that they were able to inflict pain of some sort.

That when a brawl when out.

While the 'Mountie' skated around and waved to fans showing off the trophy they'd won for their country a Russian player had skated over and slammed him into the wall. He was knocked off his feet and fell to the ice. The crowd booed but Belarus cheered creepily.

The Russia player laughed at his predicament before a hockey stick clashed to his helmet. The crowd went genuinely silent before cheering again. It steady "Fight Fight Fight" chant started as the brawl began. There were punched as tearing of uniforms not to mention cussing but the crowd was too loud to hear.

"Who is this guy?" Alfred yelled in the excitement.

"HE'S AMAZING!" Feliciano said as he cheered on the fight.

"He's got a good punch" Ludwig commented

"He uses his hockey stick with such skill much like a traditional katanna I must admit he is good." Japan said studying his movements.

"He likes it rough." France laughed pervertedly at his thoughts.

"Bloody hell he's good!" England yelled.

"Who is this man, aru" China yelled.

As the fight progressed the Russia player's helmet was forcefully ripped off by the Mountie. Soon enough the Russia tried to remove his helmet too. After a few punched he ripped the helmet off and the worlds , aka the nations, eyes bulged and their mouths shot open.

"CANADA" they screamed.

"MATHEW!" America, France, England, and Ukraine yelled.

"So it was Birdie" Prussia said with a perverted smile.

Yes indeed to young 'Mountie' was Canada, human name Mathew Williams, and all his glory. Thought that didn't stop him. He grabbed his hockey stick and hit the Russian over the head to no avail. The Russian smirked and punched him straight smack in the face. To normal person that was a K.O but to Mathew he looked at him unfazed. He simply threw the stick away and punched him back only this time harder and with full force. The Russian was out…cold.

Mathew smirked triumphantly and grabbed his helmet. He took the mic from an announcer and began to skate around.

"It seems" he began "that no one really knows what Canadians are like, eh." the crowd cheered. "What do we need to do, eh? Start World War 3 before they know what their dealing with" Mathew smirked sending it straight to the nations as the crowd cheered in agreement sending shivers down the nations spines. Mathew didn't act like it but being Canada, he was big boy and the world's second largest nation in fact so starting a war and taking over smaller countries would be easy. No?

"Well then. Let it be known! No one messes with Canada or Canadians for that matter and thinks they won't be fucked up in the end!" He yelled as the crowd cheered. Smiling Mathew headed back towards the changing rooms winking a few female fans in process, which blushed and giggled before waving back at him. He gracefully skated off the ice and headed out.

* * *

><p>The next time the nation's eyes laid on Canada it was at another World Meeting being held in America as usual. Only this time Mathew walked with a bit more confidence in his steps smirking inwardly at the scared looks he received from the other nations. Maybe it was due to the fact he carried his hockey stick with him and Kumajiro went without breakfast that morning and was on thin leash giving the passing nations the 'I'm gonna eat you' kinda look.<p>

When he reached the conference room most of nations where already seated and ready to begin. Though the nations went silent went he was over shadowed by another nation.

"Comrade Matvey played well, da?" the rough voiced asked.

"Da Ivan." Canada said with a smile turning to meet Russia eye to eye.

"But so sad you lost..." Mathew said playfully sympathetic.

"Next time we won't go easy Comrade." Ivan said darkly pipe in hand.

"Then we'll just have to step up our game, eh?" Mathew said as he too took hold of his hockey stick. Ivan smile turned into a smirk as he watched the once shy Canadian scared the crap out of other nations.

"You." he started putting his pipe aside "You are good opponent." He added out stretching a hand. Mathew smirked as returned the gesture.

"So are you" he smiled. They both shook a bone crushing hand shake that would have broken both hands by now. As that happened the Nations all together realized something.

If Russia and Canada team up they'd be screwed completely...


End file.
